The subject of the present invention is a parking brake for vehicle, of the type comprising a lever articulated onto a spindle integral with a base designed to be solidly attached with the chassis of the vehicle, which lever is connected to at-least one actuation cable, and means for locking the lever in a predetermined angular position.
It is known that vehicle parking brakes currently used generally include pawl and toothed sector systems. In cases of extreme use, the ergonomics of the control of these parking brakes is relatively unsatisfactory, because the force which must be developed at the lever is at least of the order of 35 to 40 daN to obtain adequate tension in the actuation cables.
Releasing the brake furthermore requires an additional discharging force on the part of the user, which force increases with the tension in the cables.